


I Hope I Fall Asleep At The Wheel

by probablysleepingin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysleepingin/pseuds/probablysleepingin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU that literally no one asked for.<br/>//<br/>“No.” Dave cuts her off, and he notices he sounds snappier then his usual monotone, bored composure. “I’ve never closed my eyes and seen an ‘explosion of colors’ or whatever the fuck I’m supposed to be seeing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope I Fall Asleep At The Wheel

When Dave slept he was met with unnerving darkness and a silence that was like buzzing in his ears. He'd close his eyes, and open them seemingly minutes later when his alarm blared in his ears. His friends would talk about how vivid their dreams had been, how their soulmate had the greenest eyes or the prettiest smile.

Honestly, Dave found the whole thing _frustrating_. Was he broken? Was he doomed to live alone surrounded by an abundance of cats (no, Dave thought, that’d be stupid, I fucking hate cats. Dogs maybe. Or Fish. Fish are easy to look after), but he played it off, claiming to be too much of a ‘coolkid’ to have such lame dreams. But when Dave was greeted by the warm embrace of his bedding he’d hope that maybe, _maybe_ tonight will be the night. And he closes his eyes with pointless faith, and opens them with overwhelming disappointment.

It’s freshman year, and John has a girl with him when he shows up for lunch. John had always said we was waiting, wasn’t going to date _anyone_ until he’d met the ‘one.’ So when John had introduced Roxy to him, Dave felt his heart sink so far down it was probably enjoying a slippery slope through his insides, tying them up in a painful knot. She waved hello, sat down next to John, and continued to hang out with them all throughout the year.

It isn’t until she asks Dave about _his_ soulmate and _his_ dreams that he has a full-fledged panic. He doesn’t want to seem alone, he doesn’t want Roxy to know he’s broken. She’s a nice girl, and John’s lucky to her have her.

“Dave doesn’t dream, I know it sounds weird but he’s cool about it.” John pipes up, goofy smile on his face. He has no idea what he’s done, but how could he? Dave’s never been anything but stoic on the subject, but Roxy is already looking at him funny.

Roxy pushes her bangs out of her face as she speaks. “You mean you’ve never-“

“No.” Dave cuts her off, and he notices he sounds snappier then his usual monotone, bored composure. “I’ve never closed my eyes and seen an ‘explosion of colors’ or whatever the fuck I’m supposed to be seeing.” Dave stands up, brushes off his jeans. He’s ready to storm off, but of course he’s never had much of a mental filter so he just _keeps going_. “And have you ever stopped to think that _I’m_ the normal one? Isn’t it a bit weird, and fucking creepy that you see each other every time you go to sleep? You already spend every minute together.”

Dave’s mouth slams shut, and he rushes off before he can do anymore damage. He doesn’t talk to either John or Roxy again, but sometimes he catches them looking at him in the hallways. His common sense tells him they’re probably just worried about their friend, but he shoots that thought down and tells himself he doesn’t need them anyway.

After a while Dave decides, _fuck it_ , he’s sixteen now and he can choose his own ‘soulmate’ if he damn well wants to. He meets this nice girl named Rose at some bullshit hipster coffee shop he’d gone to for the ‘irony’ and he thinks she’s really cool. She’s shorter then him, but there’s something about how her cleverly phrased words spill out of painted lips that sets him off. He enjoys talking to her, arguing, and bouncing some of his raps off of her.

Dave loves her, but he knows it’s more of a sibling kind of affection, and Rose admits to having very vivid dreams about a gorgeous girl whose face was framed perfectly by a green headscarf. They break up, but stay friends. Another year passes and Rose meets her soulmate, a nice girl named Kanaya. Dave decides to grow a pair and introduces the two of them to John and Roxy. He hasn’t spoken to either of them since he was fourteen, and fuck they all fit together so well, and seeing them again just feels _right._

But something is still missing, and Dave finds himself drifting off into his own thoughts when they all hang out together. Rose notices (Rose notices everything, and she’s the only one Dave really confides in, the only one he’s ever _really_ trusted. She agrees when he says it’s a shame they can’t just be broken together), but knows not to touch the subject when it’s not just the two of them.

Dave feels lonely, and even when he’s cuddled up to Rose, pouring his soul out to his best friend, he knows not even Rose can fill the kind of loneliness he feels.

It’s his last year of high school, and even Dave’s antisocial “I don’t need a soulmate, why should I conform to the social norm” brother has brought home a dark skinned boy wonder to showcase to the family.

Dave doesn’t really know what the world expects of him anymore.

He moves to college to study Anthropology, and to get away from all the happy people around him.

It’s been a busy first few weeks, and Dave’s never been glad to see his shitty bed in his shitty dorm. He’s got several essays due soon and he hasn’t even started them. For the first time that he can recall, he’s actually _looking forward_ to the black nothingness sleep brings him, he just needs time to relax.

But of course, he’d never gotten something by asking for it.

Sleep hits him like a train full of colors and sounds. There’s green eyes sealed behind round, thick lenses. There’s a soundless giggle erupting from a mouth with a mighty overbite. He sees tan skin and freckles that scatter across her face and down her neck, they slope down her shoulders and Dave can’t tell where they start or if they even end. Dave can see himself lying on hill somewhere with this girl and then he hears something overwhelming.

_“I love you Dave.”_

And then Dave is sitting upright in bed, he’s sweating, and its several hours before he has to get up for his class. It’s still dark outside, and Dave is having a hard time collecting his thoughts.

 _People don’t hear anything in their dreams_ , Dave thinks, running his hands through his hair. _But since when have the dreams done what they’re ‘supposed’ to for me, anyway?_

Dave doesn’t have any more time to think about it when a shrill noise splits through his ears, and someone is banging on his door. Dave shrugs a shirt on and opens his dorm door, a mistake, because now he’s being pushed to the front of the campus by a bunch of bleary eyed collage students in nothing but a t-shirt and briefs.

A Professor stands at what seems to be the front of the crowd and lets everyone know that things are safe, there had been a small fire in the campus kitchen, and that’d students would be allowed back in an hour or so. Dave groans, classes for today have been cancelled, but its 3am so what’s he supposed to do for an hour?

Apparently Starbucks, even Dave who is clad in his rather revealing sleepwear, take pity on overworked students who’ve been kicked out of their dorm room because someone wanted to play arson.

He doesn’t have any money but someone approaches him anyway. _Who would sell their soul to work at this hour?_ Dave thinks. He looks up at the girl, and he means to tell her he left his wallet in his dorm, but it’s lost on his tongue.

 _“I love you Dave.”_ Rings though his ears again.

He stands up, red eyes wide behind shades. He can’t speak, and he’s choking on words, coughing out sentences that probably sounded like a cat had been run over by the next door neighbor's lawnmower.

The girl laughs, and oh god it sounds so _magical_. “You’re such a dork! I was worried you were going to be so much cooler than me or something. This is such a relief.” She’s stopped laughing, but she’s smiling now, real and sincere and Dave takes back everything negative he’s ever said against soulmates because she just seems so _perfect_.

“I’m Jade Harley, by the way.”

“I-I’m Dave.” He clears his throat before he starts again, holding his hand out. “I’m Dave Strider.”

She takes his hand and pulls him into a hug, and she’s laughing again and Dave is just so _happy_ , happier then he's ever been, that when he hugs her back he starts laughing as well. This isn’t how he thought he’d meet his soulmate, if at all, but he thinks this is the best way it could have happened.

The semester has ended for the year, and Dave brings Jade back to introduce her to his friends. They all clap him on the back, and ask what it was like, when he finally had the dream, he even thinks John tears up a little. He doesn’t tell them about the “I love you” that still rings in his ears, he keeps that to himself (He ends up telling Rose later that night, when everyone is passed out, and it’s just them two, curled up like old times.)

Dave thinks this is okay.

Dave thinks this was worth waiting for.

Dave thinks he’s finally happy.


End file.
